


Itona's Secret

by Glitch (AkumaWolf)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Idiot ( Terasaka ), Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Sad Itona, Shiro is an asshole in THIS NOT THE ANIME, if you don't like the tags don't read it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaWolf/pseuds/Glitch
Summary: There's a reason other than the tentacles which kept Itona docile to Shiro. As Koro-Sensei taught his students about puberty and other... erm.. Okajima styled stuff, Itona panics and runs out of the classroom. Confused, Terasaka runs after him. Is he going to find out why Itona ran out?





	Itona's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So erm.. Hi? I'm new at making stories and I'm currently in the Assassination Classroom fandom. I'm an hardcore shipper of Itona x Terasaka but sadly, there aren't a lot of works on them so I decided to give it a shot! I don't normally write fanfictions but yea... I apologize for my sucky english, it isn't my first language. On this note, I hope you enjoy this story!

The E-Class was carefully listening to everything their teacher, Koro-Sensei, were teaching them. Today was Sex-Ed class and the more... perverted... students were listening, each on the edge of their seats. All except one; Itona. In fact, the boy was nervously shifting around and trying to concentrate on his tank as their octopus teacher rambled on about the changes happening in puberty and to always use protection. His rant was sometimes cut short by a bullet or two, mostly coming from Karma. As Koro-Sensei started explaining in details, memories flashed in Itona's mind. Memories that nobody in the E-Class knew about, not even the teacher, Kayano or Terasaka knew about those dark memories. In fact, the only person who knew about those memories was Shiro. Of course, it's natural for the one who caused these memories to know what they are, right? As more and more memories flashed in his mind, he quickly shot up from his seat and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the yells of the other students calling for him. He ignored Koro-Sensei yelling at him to come back. He also ignored the sound of a chair sliding across the old wooden floor. He ignored the footsteps behind him. He needed to get out. And that's exactly what he did. The young boy ran outside as fast as he could, heading for his "secret spot" which was basically a huge tree.

Meanwhile, everyone in the class were confused as to why Itona had shot out of his seat like this and stormed off without a word. As everyone mostly asked each other if they knew what had happened, Terasaka got out of his seat and spoke to the classroom: "Aren't you guys gonna do anything?! And you say I'm the idiot?! At least I help my friends when they're clearly in distress!" On those words, the "idiot" picked Itona's tank up and ran out of the classroom as well, going after the bandana-wearing boy. "Tch, why the hell did you even run off Itona?! Don't just leave without a word like that!" Terasaka stopped running once he was outside, having lost track of Itona. He could be anywhere. The brown haired boy remembered the "secret spot" Itona mentioned once, when they were eating ramen. Terasaka started running once again, towards the tallest tree of the forest. "Don't just walk out on me during such an embarrassing class like that!"

Itona had climbed the tree, hiding among it's leaves as he panicked. Memories of Shiro hitting, abusing and most of all, raping him came to his mind. Of course, once he first came into 3-E, he was reading perverted magazines, but that was all a cover. He didn't want the others to think of him as weak because he panicked every time he had to deal with anything sexual. In fact, he had to keep himself from bursting out in tears at those. He gripped his bandana tightly, crying quietly as his memories invaded his mind:

_"Now, now... That defeat you took against that octopus was quite devastating Itona..." The white haired boy's usual stoic eyes had been filled with fear at those words: "My brother was stronger than me this time but I'll beat him next time!" Shiro slapped Itona, sending him into a wall: "Because you think there will be a next time?" The tentacle boy clutched his side, tearing up which made his tutor obviously mad: "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TEAR UP YOU WORTHLESS EXPERIMENT!" The man in white picked up the smaller teen by the neck, lifting him above the ground. Itona sent his tentacles at the older man by fear of what was gonna happen next, only for his weapons to be destroyed as soon as they made contact. The boy screamed as Shiro scowled: "You forgot that my clothes were made in anti-tentacles material and thus keeps you from harming me. However, what you did is unacceptable... I'll make sure to punish you for this. Shoving the teen's head into a bag made of the same material as his clothes, the older man proceeded to strip both himself and his "protegee" . Itona's breathing picked up in speed, becoming unsteady as his tutor came closer and closer, proceeding in violating his privacy for the 6th time..._

By now, Itona was having a panic attack. Terasaka found him right on time, climbing the tree in record speed as he tried calming his friend down. The shorter boy threw himself at the taller, hugging him as if his life depended on it all the while burying his face into the brute's chest. Tears soaked the fabric which composed the shirt of the idiot as the latter sighed, rubbing soothing circles on Itona's back. This wasn't the first time Terasaka had to comfort Itona and calm him down during a panic attack. He didn't know why exactly the silver-haired boy had them, he just knew that he would always be there to calm him down. The taller boy rested his chin onto the other's mop of hair, mumbling quietly: "Oi, shrimp... If you told me what causes you to go into such panic, maybe I could help more..." As Itona slowly calmed down, he proceeded to explain everything to his friend. At first, Terasaka seemed surprise but his gaze soon filled up with hatred as his friend went into the details, describing how many times Shiro had done such things to him and what he exactly did. Not once did the brute's grip on the smart boy loosen, as if he could protect the latter from those dark memories by hugging him. Once Itona was done explaining, the brown haired male knew exactly what he had to do. He raised his crush's chin and gently placed his lips onto the latter's. At first, the white haired male panicked, fearing that Terasaka was going to do the same things that Shiro did. But as the kiss progressed, he found himself relaxing and even kissing back. The shared kiss was nothing like the ones Shiro would give him before raping him. It was sweet, loving and caring unlike the others who were rough, and held nothing but lust and anger. Once both teens pulled away for air, the taller boy picked Itona up bridal style and climbed down the tree, handing the smaller boy his tank which the latter took and held tightly as Terasaka walked back to school, still carrying the usually stoic male. As he opened the door, everyone crowded around them, questioning the smarter boy on why he ran off like he did. The idiot ignored them and walked back to his seat, sitting the other male in his lap as he kept him in a protective hug. Itona leaned back onto Terasaka, closing his eyes as he relaxed, something he hadn't done in a while. Koro-Sensei managed to get the other students' attentions once again. The tall brute looked down at Itona, smiling as he gently kissed his head, a gently gesture that usually wouldn't fit his character as he mumbled in his hair: "I love you shrimp." The shrimp simply mumbled back those five words: "I love you too, Idiot." before falling asleep to zone out the whole lesson. _  
_


End file.
